What do you think I am?
by WTang89
Summary: okay picture yourself in poor Gaara's shoes. Your totally broke, your fathers lying in the hospital and in desperate need for money. What's a guy to do. Well when all hope is gone there is only one person who can help. Your fathers' worst enemy and...
1. Chapter 1

**What do you think I am!**

**A/N: Hi! And sorry to those who want to know what the pairing is...if you really want to know it's at the right end of this chap.I was trying to make it a surprise but you can choose what to do, and yes i am going to try and get atlestone shounen-ai pair in. I just wanted to takethis oppertunity to thank all of you who actually bothered to read this fic! This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everthing belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**Chapter one**

Sabaku no Gaara is still standing outside the tall gates that block him from his target. His blood red hair swaying against the cool breeze as he stares throught the metal bars and looks up at the mansion in front of him. He wore his worn out oversized t-shirt that reached passed his hips and a pair of baggy trousers, and of course he finished it all off with a pair of run down trainers. Why on earth is he anywhere near a mansion then? He hated rich people! Buthe is in need of helpso wearing what little he owns he was going to beg for money.

'Yeah great I'm even dressed for the occassion, I bet I look like a beggar!'

'Why me! I hate begging!' are the only thoughts that are going through the 18 year olds mind as he stands there trying to make up his mind. Yes! he was on a mission to save his fathers' life and was now forced to go with his last choice...asking to borrow money...

It wasn't as if begging was all that bad it was the person he was to beg at that really got him...

The person was him and his sick fathers'...worst enemy.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara's POV**

I can only keep my head down so that I can't see his face. If I did I would have given up all hope and my dignity would have overcome me…so I have to hid it inside me and just clench my fists. The mere thought of that man standing in front of me and I'd feel dumb and stupid to even be here…the sense of anger wouldn't go away. But I have to think my current situation and why I'm here.

"So Gaara what brings you to our humble home?" He says. Humble my ass, if what he thinks a huge mansion in the middle of an owned forest is 'humble' what's small to him? I can almost hear him smirk at me. The thought of him calling my given name sickens me.

My fists grow tighter as I try not to think of the past and I speak the line I have memorised in my mind before I came here.

"I am sorry to bother you but I'm…I'm having a slight financial problem…so I'd like…"

"To have some money right?" He cuts me off and I glance up at him.

"No...I just need to borrow some for the time being and then I'll pay you back." He chuckles and tilts his head to the side. Was he mocking me?

"Do you really believe a kid like yourself can pay me back? Or do you expect that hopeless father of yours to pay me back with his tiny amount of pay; it can't even feed you!"

My head shoots up and I glare directly at him, my fists shaking as I force myself to stay where I am and not to give in to my dignity.

"I don't expect...to pay you straight away…but I really need the money now!" My voice is as I am, shaking uncontrollably. I feel like my restrain will crack if he curses my family again.

"My, that didn't sound like you needed my help…"I look at him hard, what was he planning now?

"A real person in need would show his need in his actions…"he smirks and I realise what he means.

"I think you know what to do." My head spins as I look at the floor. Would I give in to him or should I follow my dignity and just storm out? I take a step back, and then pause. Images flash through my mind and I can see father lying on the hospital bed, desperately waiting for my help, would he die because of my stubbornness?

I drop my head. And as I descend the floor catches me as my knees hit its cold surface.

"Lower than that." I bend forward and collapse on to my hands.

"Now beg." My strength fades and I lose the strength to even argue. I'm just a dog, a play thing to them. If I play along I'll get what I want. No one loses as long as my dignity stays inside…

"Please will you lend me the money?" I almost whisper

"What did you say?" i clench my fingers together in to tight fists and press them against the marble floor.

I should just play along…

"Please lend me the money." I try again, as loud as I could, eyes scrunched up so I wouldn't have to see mypathetic reflection in the shiny marble floor beneath me.

...I just need to play his dog.

"No!" the words echo around me.

No? Would this man never stop tormenting us? Would they just be happy when they saw us dead? Was this defeat or just murder? My fists grow tighter andI lift my head up to glare at him. I see that he is still smirking at me, this is why I hate rich people, they're all cold blooded animals!

"Stop!" shouts someone, a female voice...

"Don't go this far. Gaara hasn't done anything. please?" I look up and find myself glaring at the new arrival. Great now his wife comes and plays the part of my hero...yeah right!

"No!" I stand up and shout at her,I won't stand their torture anymore. Her soft features showing what i assume should be sympathy.

"But Gaara..." she tries butI hold my hand up to stop her sentance.

"I don't need your mock sympathy! I'd rather beg else where!" I turn asI see her start to run down the stairs. but she catches up neither the less and turns me around.

"Don't Gaara. I know why you're here..." She looks away " He's ill isn't he?" a sigh is heard from above. I don't even need to guess what the bastard is going to say.

"Why wouldn't he be. From all the alcohol he's consuming you should be grateful he's lived till now." that was it!

"Stop disrespecting my father like that. Who do you think made him that way!" I look at her and she flinches but still stands proudly.

"Gaara you know he was like that before.."

"Before what...?" I step closer towards her as she steps back. but she doesn't answer me.

"You people don't care anyway so why pity us now?"

"I'm not doing this for him i'm doing it for you." she grabs my hand but i shove it aside.

"I don't need your pity." I knew me and father would rather die than accept charity from these people.

"It's not pity. and i know you won't take it for free so you can work here, and that could pay us back. I know he really needs the money now." Her words have no feeling and is almost bussness like. I shudder at it but her words hit me. She's right father needs the money. I sigh and look at her.

"What am i to do. Be your maid?"

"No i think ..." she stops at looks at her husband and simply states "He's back."he registers this little information and nods in agreement. She turns and faces me again.

"...you'll be looking after our youngest son. he's 16 so he won't be much trouble."

"So i am a maid."I state and she looks away. I heave a sigh and give up no use playing against fate. I should have seen this comming.

"When shouldI start?"

"Now he's on his way from the airport. You should wait for him in his room. The butler will show you the way." and without any other words she joins her husband and they both disapper, leaving me to follow the old butler upstairs.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The door opens andI step in to an over sized bedroom. I thank the old butler with a low bow and stay like this until he leaves. No use trying to get on his bad side now should I, not if i wanted to survive through this. I close the door softly behind me and lean against it. Things were moving faster thanI had thought or even hoped for. Working had been a big decision i had decided ever since father had become ill. With his illness getting worser and worser, working part times was out of the question, the money just wasn't enough. BeforeI knew what had hit meI had already began to dig in to my savings for university. So finding a school or not was no longer a problem. I had already made up my mind that i would enter uni a long time ago but nowI guess i'll have to reschedule it till after father got better. That was if he got better...

I shake my head, no i can't think of such thoughts while he's in the hospital. I give a big sigh and look around the room more carefully.

The walls were all nicely furnished with warm colours, and even the mahogany desk and chair were just the right shade of rich red. The big double windows that opened out to a nice small balcony overlooking the garden and the path to the front gates, The top floor and the best view...he is either very spoilt or just over pampered. My eyes move towards his equally warm coloured bed cover. Warm rich blues with golden stiches of ancient words making it all the more oriental looking, it looks so nice must feel like heaven to have a massive king sized bed! I rush over without hesitation. It's not like he was going to find out!

I fall flat on to his bed. It was as soft as i had imagined a bed would be. I had never slept on a real bed before, the closest was a cheap bed matress we had saved up to buy for my father's bad back and weak bones, sleeping on the thin futons was out of the question so it was just me who used them.

I look up at the celing and think of my current situation. So I was to 'serve' their youngest son. Yeah right, like I'm going to call some rich brat 'master' and then help him change clothes! Wear your own clothes brat! I mean no ones stupid enough to need a 'nanny' even at the age of 16 right?

"Ahhh!" I shout in frustration, and drop to the bed in defeat. Either way I was going to have to listen to him if I wanted that money. I really hate rich people.

I turn to lie on my side and face the front door, my eyes search the room. I wonder what kind of a person he is. His room is covered in traditional oriental designs…but so is the whole house, could just be the overall design. Well it could be worse…could be covered in nude female posters…I did hear that the first son was a play boy…no wonder that old man wants to watch over this son.

I grin slightly. Imagine this son is like some fat kid…I heard he was taking 'martial art lessons' could be an excuse to burn off some 'extra' blubber. I mean no girls' going to want a pot belly for a boyfriend…and think of all the fun I'll have if I'm in charge of his fitness…I can almost see all the sweat he's going to make when I give him a running machine to conquer while I eat donuts in front of him.

And with blissful thoughts such as these I find myself drifting off in to dream wonder land, imagining a Junior Santa clause and all the discipline I could cause with a whip and a running machine...

I grin at the images flashing across my mind. My eyes start to droop and the door starts to become fuzzy. Maybe just a small nap before he comes back is okay...

...wait a minute what was that kid's name again...

i think it was...

Uchiha sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yep and that was a very short chap, sorry lack to write for introduction. But hopefully chapter two will be longer and more fun since the two main characters finally meet!

And now the time I dreaded has come...

Sorry if you didn't like it and i wasted your time...please waste some more by dropping a 'it sucked!' note in review! That is if your not as lazy as I am.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A/N: Yes! Now the two meet...sorry but this chap is very very short. Lack of inspiration...

Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everthing belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara's POV**

A door slamming in the distance brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes slightly, and with a still blurry vision, gazed at what was happening. A figure had entered the room and was moving towards me and by the time I had sat up he had grown in size and was already towering over me.

He was as much as I could tell a teenager, younger than myself but he seemed quite mature for his age, and from just a glance I could tell he was at least a few inches taller than me, that's so humiliating. It wasn't like it was my choice to be small for my age. I just never got to eat as much as other children and my food was never as nutritious as theirs. Being poor has it's weak points but it's not like I could argue with life. And besides 'it's not that i'm too small...he's just big for his age!'

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" comes the strangers voice, it was rich and deep but more than anything it was the words he had just said that caught my attention

"What!" I shout in disbelief

"Where's the fat kid? Where's your pot belly?" in my half asleep stateI glance behind him to check… reality wasn't this cruel right?…what about MY dreams?

"What pot belly? Are you still asleep or just drunk? I just know that you're rudely occupying my bed."

I was to say the least shocked at his harsh tone and words , it seemed like the new arrival was just as cruel as reality. ButI supose he's right I have taken his bed. And I was hoping to just take a short nap and not let him find out...so much for that idea.

I stand and face him before bowing slightly, remembering my new job as his 'maid'.

"Sorry young master, you must be tired from your long journey. Please rest." I step aside so he can walk forward. He does so and sits neatly on the edge of the bed.

So this is the famous youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke I think it was. I take a quick glance his way. His hair a dark raven colour and his eyes a rich dark blue. God he just has to have it all doesn't he! The looks and the rich parents! Looks like I'm going to be adding another name on the 'I hate rich people' list.

"You're new aren't you? What's your name?" I jerk my head up and realise he's staring at me...did i just zone out...how embarrising!

"Um...Sabaku no Gaara, sir. I'm here to serve you personally." I answer, he frowns slightly.

"Did my father order this?"

"Yes sir." I reply.

"I can't believe he did it again, and this time sending a kid to serve me." he states while looking at me.

Maybe it was his eyes that i didn't like or maybe his harsh way of talking to me, or just the fact that a kid was addressing 'me' as a kid that i didn't like. What ever it was it got me worked up, i just couldn't take it any more.

"I'm not a kid" I almost shout, which surprisingly shocked him.

"I'm 18 this year." I state proudly while mentally adding on a 'Ha! take that you brat!'

I inhale deeply to calm myself before realising I have just shouted at the guy who was going to get me my money. I struggle to find a way to help me from getting fired.

"Ummm...sir" i try while bowing as low as i can.

Damn, now he wasn't going to want someone who just shouts when they want to, to be his 'slave'.

I dread the moment of hearing an angry shout of 'your fired' but to my amazment or maybe horror i hear a chuckle instead. I can only look up and watch in awe as the previousely stern looking face was now placed in a childish grin as its owner only carried on to laugh at me.

I was very tempted to step back in fear, scared for my own life and safety that was, who knows what mental problems he could have!

"You really are new...aren't you?" he says after he stopped. I realised I had or still was just standing there with my mouth open staring at him. I quickly shut it before I caught a fly.

"Yes...sir. I'm...umm...yes it's my first time working too so..." I give a low bow before straightening up,

"Please help to teach and guide me."

"Did you thinkI was going to fire you?" My face I imagine is now twisting into an expression that echoed the words 'shit! you've found me out!'.

He grins and stands up and I almost jump back as he steps towards me. His hand reaches up and lifts my chin up so i'm facing him, his dark blue eyes seem amused at the way I seem to have started to shiver.

"Now why would I fire someone as interesting as you."

"And such a cute name." He smirks.

I just knew he was going to make fun of my name.

"I wonder how drunk your parents were when they named you?" he smirks and a sudden image of his heartless father enters my mind. I look down and begin to shake from anger. He seems surprised at my reaction and drops my chin.

"Hey you okay?" were the last words I heard him say before my fist slams in to his left check. He falls back and lands onto his soft bed.

"Hey what was that for?" he asks more surprised than mad,

"Are you listening to me?" but i however couldn't be more mad.

"No you listen to me you jerk!" that caught him off guard and he stares at me with that mouth of his finally shut.

"I don't care how much you pick on me, I can take that. What I really hate is how you people can just talk about how bad my dad is without knowing anything about him! You're just like that rude father of yours." I state as he sits there.

"I don't want to work for someone like you."

And with thatI turn and run towards the door, fling it open asI hear him get up.

Stupid brat thinks he can just talk like that about dad and get away with it! I'd rather not work for him! He caught up no matter how muchI tried to run and has latched his hand on to my shoulder.

"Hey don't go." He says, as if he couldn't tell just how much I hated him right now.

"Get your stupid hand off of me!" I shout turning around to shove him away, and in the process I seem to have forgotten to move my feet which get in the way and i trip over them...and fall down the bloody stairs!

I tumble and roll down several flights of stairs, trust rich people to have a lot stairs!

After it finally stops, I seem to recall thinking just how dumb I was and a distant calling of my name before I black out. The feel of something wet underneath my head and the slowly rising pain disappearing along with it.

-------------------------------------

And wow that was short! but hopefully next chapter will be longer...if i get ideas that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been on a roll and so I finally got some ideas!****I think the reviews from you lot really helped to motavate me in to picking up my...keyboard and type this up. So a big:**

**THANK YOU!**

**Umm...this is in 3rd POV which I suck at so it will be bad. But I thought I'd give you guys a break from reading just first POV all the time! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everthing belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**Normal POV**

Gaara's eyes open a bit but then quickly shut again as the bright artificial lights almost blind him. His body was feeling as if it had broken everything.

The vague question of 'why does it hurt so much again?' enters his mind before he hears a voice speak up.

"You finally waking up?" now the question 'who the hell is that in my house!' overtakes the previous one. Gaara was now starting to get very very worried. Who was this person and what was he doing in Gaara's house?

"You dobe, how'd you end up tripping on your own feet?" wait a minute that cold sarcastic voice seemed very familiar. And Gaara didn't recall ever owning such a nice soft bed...

Gaara slowly opens his eyes again, trying to forget about the piercing bright lights, and instead tries to see who it is. His eyes slowly adjust as he spots dark raven hair above him...

"You!" he shouts as he sits up straight, but forgetting about his current condition the pain washes over him quickly and he grabs at what seems to be his now bandaged head.

"Hey don't just sit up like that!" the surprised shout rings through his ears and causes a bigger wave of pain to rush through his already throbbing head.

"Your lucky you lived through that. You could have died." it continues.

'Would you just shut up!' is what Gaara really wants to say but he dismisses it when he remembers his neatly bandaged head. so instead he give an angry reply of

"You'd want that wouldn't you! But I'm stronger than I look, you jerk."

"Hey don't just keep calling me that. I am still your employer." says the calm voice. Gaara turns to glare at it.

"What! Don't you remember what you said about my family! I don't want to work for you, I'm going home!" Gaara tries to move but finds that his body won't follow his orders.

'What the?' he mentally asks as he looks down. Suddenly it all becomes clear to him as he spots the familiar blue fabric. His dumb hurt body had betrayed him and given in to the enemy's soft bed. Now he was trapped in the enemy's headquaters and he'd been betrayed...had he lost this battle?...Gaara looks around desperate for some exit, he spots a nice maghogony bedside table just beside him.

No! He wasn't going to lose this war or give in so easily!

Gaara turns and grabs hold of the bedside table next to him and uses it to support himself as he throws his legs over the bed and on to the floor. He stands up but with little energy left in his legs they wobble and give way...and we all know what happens next!

"Ah!" he shouts as he falls on to his back. He mentally curses his body for being so weak, and losing to the jerk in such a humiliating way.

"You okay?" comes the 'jerks' slightly worried question.

Gaara opens his eyes and glares at the person standing over him. Sasuke's facual expression was drawn in to a look of worry, and Gaara thought of the possibilities of it being as fake as his mothers sympathy. Gaara knew she hated his father and him so she was happy that this was happening to him. Was Sasuke also happy that he was like this, broken and defeated? Did everyone hate him?

"How humiliating" is all he murmurs as his hands come up and bloke his eyes from the bright lights. They were beginning to make his eyes hurt...and had started to water.

He hated himself for not being able to hold it in anymore, it hurt all over and he was tired of everything. He had done so well at hiding all the bullying and rejection, he got at school, from his father yet right now he was crying from a small fall down the stairs?

"Hey don't cry." says Sasuke as he wipes away the tears that have made it's way down Gaara's check. Gaara stiffens from the sudden contact.

"Leave me alone" says Gaara as he angryily pushes away Sasuke's warm hand, and opts to turn and lie on his side, facing away from the other boy. Gaara thinks that Sasuke was just making fun of him. Yes that was it. All the looks of worry were fake...weren't they? And to think he had finally thought of the possibility that somebody would finally be worried about a nobody like himself. Nobody would worry about him except for his father, that was the truth. Gaara just had to accept it, like he always did.

His thoughts are cut off as he feels himself suddenly being lifted upwards.

"What the..." He finds that Sasuke had decided to take matters in to his own hands and had picked him up.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" shouts Gaara as he tries to struggle away from Sasuke's grasp.

"I don't want to. Or are you going to make me drop you?" comes the reply and Sasuke even offers a nice sarcastic smile. Gaara fumes.

"You smartass brat! Stop making fun of me!" he shouts again this time not trying to struggle.

What if Sasuke did let go and he dropped?

Sasuke moves towards the bed and Gaara unwillingly grabs on to Sasuke's shirt, just incase he tried anything.

"See now isn't it much better when you don't struggle?" Gaara gives another glare at his captor but didn't bother with a come back.

"Here we go." and with that Sasuke lets go and Gaara falls on to the comfy bed.

"You can rest here for tonight I'll sleep in a spare room."

Gaara breaks his glare and stares instead at the blue duvet, his hands clutch at its smooth texture.

"You don't have to. This is your bedroom." he meekly states.

"Then would you like me to carry you over to the spare room?" Sasuke smirks slightly and Gaara brings his head up to glare back at him.

"No thank you! I'll take your 'nice' offer then." he growls angryily. Trust the Uchiha to make fun of him to get Gaara to do what he wanted.

"Great." And with that the raven haired boy walks to the other side of the room.

Gaara looks on in confusion as he spots Sasuke pick up, what he makes out to be, a chair. The boy walks back with said chair and places it next to the bed where the now very confused Gaara sat.

Sasuke sits on the chair up straight and formally while he turns to face Gaara, who by now was really nervous for some reason. It almost felt like when he had first met the young Uchiha and that was not a very pleasent memory was it. Heck it was the whole reason why he was stuck with a bandage around his head right now!

"Wha-what's up with you?" Gaara asks worriedly. What was the brat planning now?

"I just wanted to say that I'm s-" he pauses and stops before looking away to think of a better way to say it. He then turns back and starts again.

"It's just, I've thought over the situation and find that I was w-" Sasuke once again stops at mid sentence, and Gaara feels the strong urge to just grab the younger ones throat and make him spit out the other end of these stupid sentences!

Sasuke takes and deep breath before he finally 'spits' it out.

"I shouldn't have said those things about your parents or your name." Sasuke says, and it was almost too fast for Gaara to hear, but he'd caught and heard all the important parts.

"Are you trying to apologise?" Gaara asks and watches as Sasuke becomes a bit aggitated before answering.

"I'm just merely stating that it was an inapproprate thing to say." Sasuke tries, his face looking anywhere but at Gaara. Gaara on the other hand was staring intently at him and was enjoying every minute of watching the Uchiha squirm in his chair.

"Are. You. Trying. To. Apologising. To. Me?" Gaara says slowly, splitting the sentence up in to single words, as if trying to make it very clear what he wanted from the Uchiha.

Sasuke finally looks at Gaara, and finds a pair of very serious eyes staring back at him. Giving up on trying to hint it he simpily murmurs a weak.

"Yes." and then turns away, his face slightly red from the embrassement of the confession. It seemed that it wasn't just Gaara who had a lot of pride.

Gaara grins, now satisfied he falls backwards on to the bed, landing his hurt head on several soft pillows. He thinks over the decision he has made and feels that maybe it wasn't such abad idea anymore.

"Okay, I'll work for you." he turns to Sasuke who had turned to look at him too.

"You're not that bad Mr. employer." and Gaara gives a small smile before once again that night he falls in to a deep slumber.

--------------------------------

Sasuke found that today had been a very busy day, and yet he didn't feel as annoyed as he usually would. He glances down at the sleeping form and wonders yet again how the boy can be so unpridictable. Smiling like that all of a sudden had really shocked Sasuke, who by now thought that Gaara was only capable of being angry with him.

He lifts his hand up to where the other had struck him on the check, there would definately be a bruise in the morning. Yes Gaara had been so surprising that Sasuke had lost his usual calm collected self and teased him. And that hadn't been the end, now he just had this strong urge to torment the older teen.Sasuke thinks this feeling through before comming to a conclusion that it wasn't so bad.

'Atleast now I havesomething nice to play with in this boring house.'

Sasuke watches as the red head's chest falls into a steady pattern and when he decides that the red head is fully asleep he places a hand on his head.

His fingers curl around Gaara's short hair, whish feels like rough silk. He relaxes and continues to plan for what he will do tomorrow. It was gonna be a lot of fun.

Poor sleeply Gaara just doesn't seem to realise the danger he's stepped into. Instead he sleeps soundly with a nice warm dream of someones hand stroking his sore head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, I'm going to start having course work soon so that means tons to do in only a few weeks,

whispers silently my teachers are slave drivers!

But you didn't hear that from me okay looks both ways just to check for teachers

coughs So that means that I won't have time in the next few weeks to pick up my pen...

um my keyboard that is...and type my ideas.

But...if you guys really like it and want more, review and I might get too motavated and throw the damn course work down the loo and update the fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long...and that this chapter kind of drags on...and thankyou all for the nice reviews, they really helped cheer me up from all the stupid coursework!**

**Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**Gaara's POV**

My eyes suddenly open as a shrill screaming in the distance destroys my nice warm dream. Now I was fully awake, and had identified the horrid scream to be that of an...alarm clock! It's high-pitched voice set on such a volume that it could wake the dead! I quickly clap my hands over my already sore ears I could no longer hear my self-think over the disgusting ringing. I look around the room, there were no alarm clocks to be seen anywhere, which meant that it, was hidden away in some deep dark place laughing at me right now. Would that idiot Sasuke never stop doing irritating things? How could he forget to bring his alarm clock with him?

I try to sit up, but with my body still half-asleep and dead tired I struggle to even grab hold of the bedside table next to me. I place a heavy hand on top of the table and begin to push myself in to a sitting position but the tables surface is unnaturally smooth which causes my hand to slip off it and I just slid off the edge of the mattress...this bed really doesn't like me I'm always falling off it. Now my back is yet again rested against the familiar cold floor as I stare darkly at the white ceiling above me, the only sound being the insane ringing of the alarm clock. I wonder how long that stupid clock is set for?...Well I'm not going to just sit around and wait for it to stop...what if it never did?

With that last thought in mind I force my unreliable body to get up. It takes a few attempts before I can actually stand, my knees feeling very weak from the lack of use in the last 24 hours. I glide my eyes across the massive room and try to work out where the sound was coming from. Of course the only problem was that I couldn't tell where it started and where it was going to end. The noise just filled the room, It isn't going to be easy to find. I think over that for a bit before coming to the conclusion that I'm just going to be lazy and not bother...that's right I'm not going to waste the whole morning to look for it when it's in such a big room. Hell! I'm just going to go get it's owner to shut it up!

I run...um...more like limp my way quickly over to the door, my thoughts only focused on the way I was going to strangle stupid Sasuke for not bringing his alarm clock with him...didn't he need it? Wasn't that what it was for, to wake him up! With my mind now having chosen a good 'death' for him, I grab hold and turn the handle of the door and happily push it to open...

I freeze and I feel myself die on the spot.

My happiness, is as always ruined, but now by the tiny fact that Sasuke had...LOCKED THE DAMN DOOR! That idiot had me locked in his room with that 'thing'! Who would lock someone else in their own room? I am so going to kill him for this...no scratch that! I'm going to cause him unbearable pain in a means of 'torture' before I kill him! I kick the solid door in front of me, angry that it had foiled my nice lazy plan.

I straightaway gave up on the idea of just waiting for him to come 'rescue me'. The alarm clock was already telling me just how much of a deep sleeper he was, and that meant he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He must be some where right now, dreaming a nice dream of god knows what, while I'm here with my ears drums beginning to wear out.

No! I'm not going to just sit here! I'm going to work this out by myself and then rub it in his sleepy face! Of course that was after I gave a few more attempts at 'breaking' down the door, I know it's not going to work but it's worth a try! I give the tall thing one last kick, just to let off some steam, before I give up and turn to face the situation like a man. I scan the room. Now where on earth could it be? I spot various pieces of furniture scattered around the place, all of which where big, tall and contained many drawers or doors where the alarm clock could be hidden in. I sigh before walking to the nearest piece of furniture, a chest of drawers, this was going to be a long morning.

I limp my way across the room, annoyed at how Sasuke had placed most of his stuff near the balcony, which was on the other side of his humungous room! It was then that I notice the ringing, although still loud, was slightly softer, where the balcony was compared to near the door. I look back at the door and spot a tall and wide cupboard, could it be in there? I think I should investigate that first, certainly better than blindly searching through millions of random drawers. I make my way back, and the ringing grows louder, proving that my theory was right...unfortunately. After reaching the cupboard and I pull back the wide double doors attached to it. I feel my eyes widen as I stare in awe at the sheer amount of clothes my little master owned. Yep there is a lot, everything thing from normal day clothes to things you'd see at rich people parties. But what really amazes me was the whole row of suits hanging on a metal rail right in the middle of the cupboard. They were all ironed straight and looked nothing like the cheap suits I saw the customers wear when I was working as a waiter in a little restaurant. I feel my heart beat faster as I timidly bring a hand up and stroke a dark blue suit in front of me, the soft feel of the fabric was miles more luxurious than anything I'd ever owned or would own in my life.

I shake my head quickly clearing my mind. No. Now's not the time to start drooling over clothes! I'm here to retrieve and destroy that stupid clock. I look at all the nice clothes that must have cost an arm and a leg and feel sorry for them at what their fate would be. I grab the closet one in front of my and inspect it. After a quick examination, I find it bear and useless so I chuck it over my shoulder and move on to the next one. These cruel actions having been due to the fact that I was now standing near the stupid thing and it's ringing was in full blast. I am not going to go deaf just because I want to save a few of 'HIS' clothes from getting 'creases'...I'll pick them up later. Yep I'm going to find that thing any minute now!

**30 minutes later...**

Oh my GOD! How many clothes does he have! I've been here for bloody half an hour going through, what seems to be, the back of a warehouse! It just never ends!

I back up a bit and stare at what I had achieved...which was nothing! the cupboard was still as full as it had been when I started. I am never going to find it! I clench my fists and kick the very annoying cupboard hard! All the while imagining it to be Sasuke's stomach or other sensitive parts attached to him, my leg kicking harder and harder every time which causes the cupboard to shake. But I didn't let this spoil my fun, I mean what's going to happen?

A scraping sound above me catches my heads attention as my foot continues to take its anger out on the 'imaginary Sasuke'. My eyes straight away catching what looks like a suitcase at the top of the cupboard, and it seemed to be...sliding off the edge! I quickly withdraw my foot but it seem too late the suit falls aiming right at me!

I am so dead...!

A loud thud later I realise my body isn't as useless as I think it seems. It had gone into 'auto pilot' and jumped back as my mind just screamed and switched off. I now found myself on my butt with my feet just a few centimetres away from the suitcase. I stare dumbly at it, my mind just replaying the last few minutes of my 'near death' experience, I take a deep breath and thank god I got through that alive. Now having restarted my brain I focus it on the suitcase that 'nearly took' my life, and what seemed to be a loud ringing coming from it... Oh my god I found it! I almost jump up with joy

...I said almost! I would have to be a lot more mentally disturbed than I am right now, for me to do anything like that. My heart does the jumping part for me, as I inelegantly grab hold of the suitcase and practically tear at the zip for it to open. This occupies me for a few minutes before it does give way and I fling it open, only to find...

...more clothes!

My eyes widen and I can feel a vein form on my forehead. I can no longer control my anger anymore and I now tear and rip through any piece of clothing that got in my way. After what seemed like milliseconds compared to the torture I endured earlier, I had emptied the suitcase and all that was left was a little box. I feel my hands tremble from the mere thought of being able too finally stop the ringing. I lift up the box and slowly open the lid, there it was, the 'thing' that had ruined my nice morning, and I had finally found it. I can't keep it in anymore. I need to shout out my victory!

"I finally found you! You god damn piece of..." My victory shout is cut off by the turning of the lock, I turn and look in confusion as the door opens with Sasuke standing in the doorway, looking like he had just woken up, his pj's still on and his hair even spikier than usual.

"There you are!" he says sleepily, and walks over to grab my prize from the box in my hands and turns off the ringing. He smiles at me.

"Now that's better, it was about to do my head in. Seems I forgot it was in my suitcase. I forgot to unpacked yesterday."

I sit there still clutching the empty box in my hands, my breathing quickening as I feel the sudden urge to cry. He ruined everything, I was surpose to kill the thing! Me! And he was acting like he was doing me a favour, I'm the one who did all the work!

"Hey what's wrong Gaara, you look upset?" that is it! Upset? I'll give him upset!

I growl and chuck the box his way and he blocks it with his arm, reflecting it to land somewhere else.

"What's wrong with you!" he asks angrily while rubbing his bruised arm.

"What's wrong! You're what's wrong! You locked me in here with that thing! How could you?" I shout pointing at the clock he still held in his hands. He looks a bit confused.

"What...Oh that. That's a habit of mine, I always lock my door." that was it? That's all he's going to say to me? Not even a 'I'm sorry that it gave you hell'!

I stand up and glare at him.

"Habit? You locked me in here out of habit? Do you know how loud that thing is? I'm nearly deaf thanks to you!" I shout again.

"Yeah I can tell." he states while pretending to rub his ears. I don't believe it he's making fun of me at a time like this? I grip my fists.

"You jerk!" I charge at him about to knock his teeth out, but he suddenly steps aside just as I punch forward.

Huh...what the hell?

I freeze for a second, totally shocked that he could move that fast. He takes this opportunity to restrain me. So before I know what's happening he already has an arm around neck and has pulled me into a hug, my back flattened against his chest. Smart-ass, now I can't punch him. This is so frustrating!

"Let go of me you jerk! And give me that stupid thing, I'm going to rip it apart!" I shout trying to free myself from his grasp so I could attack the clock. He raises it high above his head, knowing damn well he had the height advantage!

"Hey don't break it, I still need to use it. It's not like it did anything wrong."

"Yeah I wonder why I'm so mad then?" I hiss, giving up on getting out of this death grip, instead my hands stretch upward trying to reach the unreachable.

"Who knows you're always angry. You never stop talking do you?" that got my full attention, I turn my head to face him, totally unhappy with what he was saying about me. I mean it is just not true...I just try to get my point across...loudly, like I'm about to right now!

"HOW AM I ALWAYS ANG..." my sentence is however cut off as something wet and warm covers it...

My eyes grow wider and wider as my checks burn red, my mind just registering the fact that...Sasuke had his mouth pressed against mine!

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

I freak and shove him away before I attempt to run backwards...this of course is not possible in my state so I end up tripping and fall painfully on to my butt. Sasuke just squats down and chuckles as I can only sit there in total shock.

"That was such a cute reaction. Effective too, you're all quiet now." he tries expecting me to scream and shout, but I just sit there my face red staring blankly at him.

"Hey did you hear me...maybe I need to go over..." and he begins to stand. That caught my attention.

"No! Stay right where you are! Don't move!" I shout my arms coming in front of me in a cross.

"Okay." he says.

"But you know..."

"Wh-what...d-d-do you want now?" I stutter badly. I try to regain my calm self, my checks however still refuse to cool down.

"I just want to say it was because of my mistake that your morning was bad." he says still not having enough guts to just say a simple 'sorry'.

I however wasn't interested in that anymore. I was having an inner debate with myself on whether or not I should just get up and kill him on the spot. That would feel so good, if I wasn't still afraid to approach him...Um...I mean if I wasn't too shocked! Yeah that's right...too shocked.

"Fine whatever...I forgive you. You happy now?"

"Great . Glad that's settled." he smiles again. I however am not feeling great at all, because I'm sure he's up to something. He always is when he smiles...

"I almost forgot, someone's going to come visit me later today." I look at him suspiciously. I just know this isn't that simple, he's plotting something...

"What's the catch?" I ask wearily...any minute now...

"No catch." he diverts his eyes again...

"Just spit it out, what do I have to do!" he smiles at me.

"I just need you to dress up a bit that's all. Simple right?" I stare at him, was he mad?

"I don't want to wear one of those monkey suits!" I detested them ever since I became waiter, they are so uncomfortable.

"Oh come on it's just a suit. It can't hurt you."

"No means no Mister rich kid. Just don't bring your rich friend up here and it'll be fine." I turn away and fold my arms across my chest. After all I've been through this morning I am not in the mood to listen to him right now.

"But it's a special friend that I want to introduce to you." Special friend...introduce...that all translated to 'I want to show my rich buddy how much of a fool my new servant is.' I know that's what it meant.

"No I am not making a fool of myself just so you and your rich friend can laugh at me."

"But if you wear that..." I look down at what I had been wearing since I got here. It sure was shabby compared to what he was wearing.

"You'll look even more like a fool." I grunt in displeasure, but he was right. I'll look like a fool, I not having that.

"Fine I'll wear you're stupid suit and see your stupid friend. Stupid!" I push my self to stand and glare unhappily at him.

"Now where is it?"

"The butler at the main door will show you where it is." I give one last annoyed look before I turn and walk to the door, making sure it slammed shut behind me. This is not a good way to start my day!

**Sasuke's POV**

Gaara looks annoyed but follows my orders and walks off to change, slamming the door behind him. I look at the 'offending item' in my hand a satisfied look spreading across my face.

"Worked like a charm, what a nice way to wake him up." yes definitely a nice way to start of my specially planned day of 'fun'.

"I wonder what's next?" I pull out a booklet from my pocket along with a small pen. I look at the long list before checking off the top two.

"Wax the bedside table...check. Hide alarm clock...check. Suit...is the next thing to do."

Well, all I had to do now was wait for Gaara to get back. Then we could continue with my plans...

------------------------------------------

And in drag's on...

Now I must get back to my 500word essays...butthat won'ttake me long so Chapter 5 willcome soon...if I try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: To all readers a super big sorry for taking so long, but my mind was kinda dead due to writers block. If any find this chapter weird it's because I really needed to write about the butler and it just kind of dragged on... An also to everyone who pointed it out yes this will be set in an alternative universe and the characters are bound to be out of character due to my bad imagination. But yep sorry for that too I'm new so I didn't know about those things. And so after all that I hope you all enjoy and if you like dropping a review to tell me if you thought this chapter was bad... All comments on my writing are always welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**Gaara's POV**

I'm 18 and currently in a new job, and although it isn't my first time working, I somehow feel that this will be a completely new experience for me. At least at my other jobs I felt like a normal teenage boy working with a group of adults who would help correct my wrong doings and guide me through the busy work schedules and routines. Now I'm forced to do every thing without a script, and just follow orders thought up by a 16-year-old. Of course the whole thing's been made complicated by the fact that dear Sasuke is in no way an 'ordinary' child, since he's frickin' rich. Being 18 means I'm practically an adult as well as being two years his senior, but does he care? No, the boy hardly knows manners let along respect for elders. Another reason why I should hate his parents, not only is his father my father's life long enemy they're so wrapped up in making money they don't teach their kid about how life 'should' be. And thus has lead to the current situation at hand...dressing up games.

I had just heard the stupid request come out from Sasuke's mouth and to be quite frank I wasn't happy about it, at all. Hearing the brat pretend to 'ask' me to change clothes, which in reality was really a command since I have no other choice but to 'obey', I found myself unable to control the urge to kill him and so giving a quick shout back at him I rush towards the door and leave the room making sure my exit was a big and loud one! I stand there, outside Sasuke's door; my heart-beating god knows how many times a minute as I reflect over my last conversation with Sasuke. I stuff my hands in to my trouser pockets and hunch my back forward as I march back and forth in front of the door. Left foot then right and then repeat, my feet hitting the ground with a little more force than needed too...but who cares! If I didn't find something for my body to do I'm sure it would just automatically charge in there and punch the living daylights out of him! But of course I couldn't do that since I already said I'd 'do as I was told to' and going back in there would only mean I was too much of a child to keep my word. Damn my male pride! I pause at that thought and find myself flinching, what male pride? If I had so much male pride I wouldn't be here begging for a job and controlling myself from teaching that brat a lesson or two. If I had any pride at all I wouldn't be stuck here in this degrading dead-end job!

I'm seriously beginning to doubt whether or not I still own a backbone... I mean I'm pretty much some sort of human toy now. I have to watch over him and take care of him and pretty much substitute for a guardian/living play thingy. If I were to say this to some random person on the street I'm pretty sure the image of a nanny would pop up and form in their confused heads. Someone caring and who listens to their little master's whims and wishes...Well to hell with that! I am not a 'nanny' or a personal 'maid' and even if my job is to look after some spoiled brat with an attitude problem, I am not going to be branded as some sappy female!!!... Am I?

I have always praised myself for having a very monotone attitude. No matter what the situation I had trained myself to not care or to not show emotion, be it some bully taking his anger out on me, being looked down on or even being made into a public clown and loner. Sure I was angry and in due time I even learned to fight back and sometimes even gave my bullies a thing or two to cry about, but in none of these situations have I ever cracked down and cried or shouted back in anger. And yet here I am, in front of some stupid rich kid I've wailed like a baby and have gotten so angry he even told me that I shout too much! So all that toughing up throughout my 18 years of existence have just all gone down the drain, instead of a tough expressionless adult I've turned into hormone ridden boy who has mood swings! I might as well have taken oestrogen tablets and worn a dress before I took this job that would have made this job oh-so much easier to accept! I frown as I feel a headache attack my brain and I'm forced to abandon all my mental thoughts of what I'd actually look like in a frock... Not very appealing is what the headache seems to be telling me.

After the temporary headache stops all thoughts and ponderings going on in my mind I find that I've calmed down a lot and almost feel better if I hadn't decided to stand up and straighten my shirt. I find my own mouth curling in disgust. Damn, these clothes really did look bad compared to what I had been throwing around from Sasuke's cupboard. Before I came in here I was still a normal student and I could still pretend or turn a blind eye and just not think about the state my clothes were getting in to, but now... I give another deep sigh. Turning a blind eye now was just not going to work, I was in a totally different environment now not to mention social class too. And if I wanted to keep this job I was going to have to lock up my stupid pride and go with the flow. If Sasuke wants me to sit I'll have to sit, if he wants me to stand I'll have to stand but if he wants me to beg then I'll just have to give it to him right where it hurts! Going with the flow does not mean me giving in to things like licking his boots, so he's lucky I don't classify 'dressing up' as crossing the line.

So having set my standards for when I'd give in to temptations at hitting Sasuke, I make my way over to the stairs remembering that the butler was at the front entrance when I first met him.

Of course once I actually reached the stairs all those forgotten bad memories of last night were now flooding my head. I gulp as I realise just how steep it actually looked from way up here and the fact that my body still remembered the pain I had gone through was not at all helping me. I grab the banister next to me for support and find body almost hug it as I slowly descend the staircase taking one step at a time, better safe than sorry. It was after my feet had touched the cold solid floor did I finally feel reassured enough to let go and back away from the banister. My eyes dart around and check my surrounds and after making sure that no one had seen my abnormal behavior I give a sigh of relief, hoping that I would soon get over this little trauma and never need to be so intimate with that banister again. I look straight up and find something not right straight away. In the distance I could make out the front entrance, it was pretty far away though, I mean this is a mansion, things are bound to be way out of proportion compared to a 'normal' house. So squinting slightly I make out the figure of a person next to the door who I suppose was the butler, but the colour just doesn't seem to be right. I mean in my memory the butler was wearing a black suit right? Then why did I start to see muliticolours around him??? I shake my head, telling myself that it was probably the distance and the bright lights that was causing the colour change since I don't have perfect vision, I walk over quickly wanting to just get changed and get this whole thing over with. As I walk closer and closer towards the door the figure grew larger and my vision became clearer and then it just became crystal clear as to the cause of the sudden colour change. If in my life there was a time when I found that an even could cause me to be surprised I would say there were many, including myself accepting this job. If it was an event that brought curiosity I would certainly say that Sasuke himself is a bag that any curious cat would want to look into, since he isn't exactly an open book and only God would know what is going through his mind. But if I were to find an event or thing that would combine all these feelings and leave me speechless I'd have to say that currently, there is only one. And that would be when I finally reached the large entrance that I had just entered last night and which has forever changed my way of life.

I stand there, my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging slightly as I look at the person only a few meters infront of me, this was on no way in hell the same guy as yesterday. For a butler I had always know he would be have a full head of white as I had witnessed just yesterday, but this guy's white mane was long and bushy and looked like it had never had a proper date with a brush. And if clothes could reveal someone's personality then his must be a very bright and out going since he was sporting a shirt with a bright orange background and a floral design on top, like the ones you see people wearing when their in Hawaii or on some beach for the summer. And he was even sitting on a big comfy chair that I swear wasn't there before. And that isn't even the main part yet, clutched between his hands was a glossy magazine. Oh and not just any magazine, it had a deep black background on which a picture of a girl was printed on top of it. She was modeling what could only be described as a skimpy bikini and fish net tights with a pair of fluffy pink bunny ears adoring her head, and above her in big flashy writing were the words...PLAYBOY!

Yes a porn book in the hands of some old guy whose identity I still didn't know, was sitting in the space Sasuke had told me the butler would be. And as if that isn't enough to cause damage to my current state of mind I could start to make out drool slowly seeping out of the corner of his mouth...now I was not only very confused but also disturbed beyond belief! I was about to make a quick dash back up the stairs and find Sasuke for a logical explanation when his head bobbed up and he spotted me. I can honestly say that in that moment I understood what a deer must feel when its caught by headlights and frozen by shock before the car actually rams into them, I had yet to wait for the ramming but I was definitely frozen on the spot. This was definitely worse than when I was caught drooling on Sasuke's bed...I think? He smiles brightly and I can almost feel a shiver make its way down my spine, he folds his glossy and holds it in one hand as he gets up and walks towards me. I just gap at him as he stops infront of me and extends his free hand out towards me in a gesture I think was meant to say he wanted to shake hands, I however wasn't as thrilled with the idea as he was. from the way he was dressed and what he held in his hands who knows where his hands have been and how unhygienic his life style could be...but not wanting to seem impolite I reluctantly grab his hand and we shake for a few quick moments before letting go.

"Hi youngster, what are you here for then?" he asks his smile still on, I pause for a second and look around me. God there isn't anyone else around so he definitely means me as well as also establishing the fact that there was no one around to help save me from this creepy confrontation, guess there's no escaping now.

"Me, um...well I'm new here, and I'm in charge of looking...after Sas..I mean...um...the young master." I stutter badly as I try to speak with respect but failing as he's exterior was really putting me off. I can't help but feel the temptation of speaking casually.

"And um...he told me that the butler would be here. Do..you know...where he's gone to?" and here was my last chance to find some sanity as I prayed that he wasn't the butler but just the gardener or something, because that would be way more logical than...

"Oh why look no further, that'd be me." I feel my face tense up. How on earth is he the butler? If he is then he has got to be the most laid back butler I've ever seen, his clothes are almost as bad as mine...meaning his clothes don't have any holes in them but still not as expensive looking as yesterday's guy.

"Then who was the guy here yesterday." I ask my tension gone as I now focus on wanting to uncover the mystery of the sudden switch.

"Ah that guy was just a substitute, I was on holiday and just got back today." and what luck I seem to be having lately. Not only with yesterday and this mornings misfortunes I was now stuck with an cheerful-porn reading sub-boss who might look easy going on the outside but could be some strict twisted old man out to make everyone's lives miserable!!! Ever since I met Sasuke and his family I've learnt to never judge people by how they look on the outside. I shake my head lightly. No surely I was reading into this too much, it's probably yesterdays bump on the head that's causing me to over react. This man can't be bad right? I look up at him ready to ask a lot of question to try and work out what he was really like when I pause, and narrow my eyes. During the time I had spent scaring myself silly, he seemed to have lost interest quickly and was now currently back to reading his glossy...infront of me...

I grit my teeth, he was definitely not a psycho or strict but more like he's got this built in '3-second' shift system...meaning he has the same attention span of a gold fish, give it three seconds and it won't even remember it's a fish! I give up, I just can't win in this place. I get to have someone like Sasuke for a boss and this old guy in front of me as a superior...what is my life coming to. I must have been a serial killer or at least a cold blooded criminal in my past life and thus this is the perfect punishment for all my wrong doings...being left here to have a very slow torturous life by being left to rot slowly with a bunch of weirdoes.

------------------------------------------------

We finally stop after a long time of walking and I find myself quite tried and my feet needing a long rest, I turn to look at the pervie butler and cringe. He may have white hair and be old but he in no way looked tired, in fact he looked even more happier than ever. Although I wasn't sure if that bright smile was due to the exercise or because he had reopened his glossy and was reading it happily, telling from the drool it was probably the latter option. Due to the lack of energy I figure it would be to much hassle to tear his eyes away from the mag since I'm pretty sure he won't even notice I'm gone. So in one swift move I open the bathroom door, step in and close it quickly behind me and having felt the lock underneath the handle I also quickly lock the door, satisfied at hearing the familiar metallic click I let out a sigh. God this was like a mad house now. Not only do I have to put up with Sasuke and his request but I have someone who acts more like a child than I do as my sub-boss, I pretty much can't depend on him, guess I'm on my own now. I suddenly felt like I'm stranded on some deserted island and the only life boat left to save me had numerous holes in it...yeah that pretty much sums up my current situation. Back to surviving on my own, and now I didn't even have father to support me. I close my eyes, it won't matter I'm use to doing things by myself and having no one to cheer me on. I grit my teeth together, I depended on myself for 18 years I'm not going to start depending on other people to help me.

I flip the light switch next to me and open my eyes, the brightness almost blinding me. God when was this family going to start realising that bright lightbulbs can damage ones eyesight, especially in a room full of shiny white tiles ready to reflect it at me. I squint my eyes and look around for the stupid suit, the quicker I get out of here the less chance of me actually becoming blind. I spot it easily as the black material hangs against the white tiles. I reach the suit but find myself pounding over its appearance. No matter how long I continue to look at it, I just can't bring myself to believe that the thing hanging from the hanger is supposed to be a 'suit'. My idea of a 'suit' would be more like what those middle class businessmen had to wear. The ones you always see while riding the underground to central London or something and it's all steamy, hot and really unbearable and yet there are still people wearing what looks like a built in sauna and super uncomfortable. Instead I'm currently staring at something an old fashioned and traditional butler would wear. With a colour scheme of deep black with white, and here's the fun part, a black jacket that extends at the back to end in two long 'tails'. There was also of course the waist coat inside and the shirt and neck tie, to think I even got a pair of gloves with the set, Sasuke can be over extra sometimes. I bite my lip at the thought of Sasuke specially getting this all set up for me, that prick! I find myself very unhappy right now. To think that wearing a suit would be bad but now I was going to wear this 'suit'? I just know that I'm going to look like I just stepped out from one of those cos-play conventions, who even makes these 'things' anymore?! The guy outside doesn't have to wear one and even the temporary butler yesterday wasn't wearing something that made him look like a penguin, so why me?!

I give a grunt of displeasure, well it's pretty obvious Sasuke wants to make me look the part of 'obedient' slave boy too now. I grab at the 'suit' angrily no use crying over spilled milk, what's done is done, all I can do now is grit my teeth together and get on with the show. I pull my shabby shirt off and slip on the outfit, I pause...this suit might look all soft and comfy but in reality the difference couldn't be greater. I move my arms about and find that the material is actually quite stiff and my body's movements are restricted, I feel like a robot now, a very black robotic penguin. I sigh, well what was I expecting I wasn't going to get anything near as soft as Sasuke's suits those were the softest things I've ever felt. I move my arms again, I definitely hope that I only have to wear this for one day since Sasuke's friend's coming over, I'd rather choose my cheap shabby T-shirts over this anyday.

Having now fully changed I exit the bathroom clumsily due to the stiffness of the suit and was ready to be taken back to Sasuke, that was until I found out that the butler was gone! I look around me frantically but I was all alone in the corridor. I begin to panic, I'm not going senile am I? I mean I remember very clearly that he was there when I went in so why isn't he here when I exit, I didn't take that long did I?! I grab my head with both hands, great just what I need, to get lost even at my age! And what is up with the butler? He didn't even bothered to tell me he wasn't going to take me back. I pause and then sigh, guess he probably spotted some hot chick in some skimpy maid outfit and is currently trailing her like a dog! And so I'm stuck here knowing pretty darn well that old mans never coming back for me, why would he when it's a choice between me and walking female.

Understanding is one thing but liking is another issue altogether, I mean does he really have to just leave me here? I personally think it's rude to just dump the newbie and leave, especially in a place that took ten minutes to find! That's right, I've lost count of how many stairs we had to climb let along how many turns and corridors there were on the way up here. It's amazing how much you can walk in ten minutes. But I should have realised by now that everyone in this place isn't going to tell me anything, it's just way more fun that way! I stand angrily in the corridor for a few moments trying to clear my thoughts and think of my current options that I had left. So it was either wait here like an idiot and pray for Mr. butler or some passing servant to take me back, find my own way back through this maze or end my miserable life right here right now...

Looks like I won't be getting back to Sasuke anytime soon, no thanks to Mr. 'leave you there to die' butler/pervert! Now with my only map of this place gone I had only one option left, make my own way back. That was the only rational option I had left I mean I don't think ending my life right here would be appropriate, the thought of me having to dying outside the toilet I got lost at isn't a very dignified end to my pride. So I turn and look to my left, only a long deserted corridor, I turn and look to my right, another long deserted corridor. At that moment I realised that my luck wasn't just bad, it was terrible. To think that these people were stupid enough to build a toilet in the middle of no where, just makes me wonder about how the mind of a rich person actually works. They either had too much spare time or they were just plain stupid. Having no intention of dying anywhere next to this toilet or alone, I rummage through my pockets and flipped a coin to let God guide me. I catch it as it falls and give a quick glance at it then to my left, I make my way towards my fated corridor. I guess it's up to my feet and God to find me a way now.

I finally came to a flight of stairs and having made my way down I spotted a person. His back was facing me and his shoulders bent forwards as he folded towels into a basket. I felt tears begin to form as I stood there, happy that I wasn't going to die alone. In fact the guy in front of me was also wearing a similar outfit as mine, it had the colour scheme and design and although he didn't have those annoying tails behind him, at least I'm not the odd one out now. I grin, seeing another person going through the same pain as me filled me with relief. I make my way over and tap him on the shoulder lightly to get his attention, he turns quickly to face me and I feel my slight smile drop as I take in his appearance. His pale white skin seemed to highlight his dull dead eyes with a set of matching black eye bags underneath. It wasn't that I'd never seen a person who'd over worked themselves it's just, well...to be direct would be saying that I've never seen someone look that much like a zombie. No he didn't look dead, it was more like he was the walking dead, how can anyone over work themselves that bad?! I could only carry on staring at him in complete silence, he didn't say a single word and after a moment or two he just turned around and carried on with his work. I think that snapped me out of my weird shock. My correction he 'is' a zombie, his mind seemed to be set on the 'work till you drop' mode. Now being a bit freaked out by this guy's dedication to be a loyal hard working slave for life I backed away slowly and then turned and walked quickly away in the opposite direction, I'd rather take my chances with mister butler anyday.

I soon found a corner and turned sharply before I hit something. Forced to move backwards from the impact my back finds a nice hard door knob for me to slam against, and just when I thought I'd forgotten about the pain it comes back. I give a minute for the pain to subside, knowing damn well there'd be another bruise on my body now, before I look forward at what I had hit. I find my self looking down at yet another servant this time a young maid with some weird looking French maid outfit that reminded me of something I once saw in a manga. There was the typical short dress with short sleeves and the white apron over that, as well as the long stockings and a little frilly hairband on the head, in fact every part of the outfit seemed to have some sort of frill or another. I shudder, who ever was in charge of the work clothes design for this place is a pervert...whom I hope isn't the old butler. I'm so glad I'm not a female, her skirt is just too short to be legal...

She looks up at me and I find myself looking straight into another set of emotionless eyes, but thanks to my previous encounter I don't jump back five feet and scream, instead I give a small squeak that I guess was meant to be 'sorry'. She blinks slowly and then looks down, her arms grabbing at the fallen clothes. I somehow don't seem surprise this time as yet again my existence is ignored by a fellow college. But the bump seems to have knocked some sense in to me and I remember that there's still one place left here with a talking person...Sasuke! Of course I was gonna have to find him first so pulling myself together I give the speaking thing another try.

"Um, excuse me miss, but do you know where the young master's room is?" I try politely, but she just carries on picking and folding the fallen clothes neatly.

"Um, you know Sasuke's room? Miss?" I try again, this time louder and with my hands waving in front of me. The same thing happens and once her clothes were gathered she just picks up the basket and stands. At this point I only had two words to describe their behavior. They're either 'brainwashed' or just 'unsociable' I guess. But either way this meant no one was going to get me to Sasuke's room...so how am I going to get back now? I turn and dig in my pockets for my trusty old coin to flick, but stop when I here a voice say a small "there".

I turn quickly and find that the zombie maid was pointing down to corridor that lead to a flight of stairs. I stare and realised that I somehow recognized it and turn excitedly back to face the young maid to tell her my thanks, but as I should have already guessed, she had already retrieved all of her laundry and was walking down an opposite corridor to the stairs. I sigh, I guess I'm not going to make any friends here either. I pull my arms up and stretch, well even though I'll have no friends here I still have someone who will talk back normally with me. I look at my watch quickly and freak, it has already been half an hour, and I head towards the route she had pointed out and walk quickly towards it. I better hurry or even Sasuke won't talk to me, and he's the only sane person in this creepy place.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay the back bit started to get a tad bit on the weird side but that will be of help later so forgive the madness! And thanks to all the people who sent in ideas! I will use them happily but probably not soon so keep your eyes peeled. And to others who have ideas they'd like to give me I will be very grateful, my minds kinda blank sometimes and I need ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: (coughs) ok so this time was still long but not as long as last time and I got a big chapter so **

**I also want to thank those who bothered reviewing...truth be told I didn't actually think anyone 'would' review since even I thought it was boring... But hey I had to write 'something' about Gaara's journey to the toilet, TT. So thanks to 'of or on' for the very detailed review, and sorry '****Sakunari and Sasuke****' I really can'r promise on the torture thing, it's just too tempting **

**But I really tried with this chap especially since it has a LOT of dialogue with Sasuke, so a very fun chap to write, Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I am and will be forever broke so I can't even own the whole set of Naruto let along the actually thing! No, everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**Gaara's POV**

I finally come to a stop and place my hands on my hips as I hunch my back forward and take in deep breaths. My hand comes up and I take a quick glance at my wristwatch before I place it quickly back on my hip. I just spent a good half an hour getting from the toilet to here, sure having that maid point out the direction had helped but only for the first five minutes before I got lost again. How hopeless am I.

I look up in front of me; the familiar dark brown wood that led to Sasuke's room was somehow inviting now after I had a glimpse of what else this mansion held... Monsters.

I shiver, the thought of 'that' man over working his employees until they looked like that was horrible and yet at the same time I knew it would be like this since he's just a cold hearted rich man, with no hobbies apart from torturing other people's lives. As my breathing evens out I take this time to reflect back on my encounter with Sasuke. Sure he was a bastard the first time I ever heard him open his mouth but unlike that idiot father of his, he actually tried to apologise. So maybe I am being a little too one-sided. Since after that experience if I have to say I've learnt something from it, it's that in some twisted way I am the odd one out here. I'm rude and aggressive and I hate my master and his family. No matter how you look at it I just don't compare to those loyal work loving zombie servants. Maybe that's why Sasuke always makes things difficult for me, it's because I'm different so he picks on me, maybe he just wants someone who will be a slave and listen to his every command.

My first response to that request would be to tell him that he's a sick freak and that I don't give a damn about what he wants. Hell, if he was actually stupid enough to think that I would 'listen' to his commands I would probably do the exact opposite just to get on his nerves...but life isn't that easy. I have a rundown home, I haven't got any money left in my bank, I doubt I'll ever get to go to university and to top it all off I have a sick father in hospital who needs money if he's to live. Who am I to say that I won't listen to Sasuke just because I have my pride? I don't have any more rights in this place not now when I'm living off their pay and their food and clothes, if I were to really rebel it would be like biting the hand that feeds me, and even my pride needs to eat so I doubt it'll have objections. Guess that leaves me with just one option left, be obedient even if it kills me, I'll just have to take anything Sasuke throws at me and take it like a man. I take a deep breath as I grab the cold doorknob and turn.

I open the door roughly and step inside before shutting it behind me. I soon spot my little master sitting on a chair eating his breakfast. It's set out across a long table that is, weirdly enough, placed quite close to a wall. Two comfy chairs at each end of it Sasuke currently occupying one of them. He seems to have changed into some casual looking clothes, a dark blue T-shirt and some shorts. Seems like a huge contrast to what he was wearing yesterday, guess that was worn to please his parents. He looks up from his drink and smiles happily at me.

"Gaara you came, for a moment there I thought you got lost. I was just about to send someone to get you." I just knew the first thing to come out from his stupid mouth would be something like that, but no worries because nothing he says is going to make me loose my temper today. Figuring I can't let him see any differences between me and the other servants, I shock him by giving a short bow before straighten my back and stare at him as emotionless as I could manage.

"Sorry young master. I'll make sure to be quicker next time." I watch as Sasuke's face changes to look confused. I almost think I've got him, when before I know it, it's changed back to his happy smile. That didn't really go to plan now did it? I somehow feel a bit disappointed at his quick recovery but I just stand there as he just carries on sipping his drink, the silence slowly sinking in. I give a sigh.

"So...what time will young master's friend be arriving at?" I try, I really don't like how I'm just standing here like and idiot while watching him eat all that yummy stuff and get to sit on the comfy chair at the same time. I guess I'll get my turn to eat when he finishes, though I highly doubt I'll be sitting on anything as comfy as those chairs. What my sore body wouldn't give to be able to sit on them.

"In the evening, I'd say..." he glances at his watch. "...Around 2pm. That means we've got about two and a half hours left." great just what I need, about two hours left before the real agony begins. It seems a bit short but I guess it'll be enough time for me to prepare for the worst.

"What are you going to do before that then?" curiosity really getting the best of me, I really want to know if any of his activities will involve me playing the role of 'slave boy'.

"You don't need to worry...there's plenty to do. We'll find something to keep ourselves busy with." I catch some strange glint in his eyes; I really don't like how he just read my mind like that. From the way he put the 'we' in the sentence I have a strong feeling it means he's going to make me work a lot today.

"Well first off my drink's finished so come pour me another one." I blink my eyes and face reality, I was right. I find myself slightly scared of what he'll make me do in the up coming hours since I am now dealing with someone who is evil enough to make me walk across the massive room just to pour his juice for him. Spoilt rich kid, so note to self: what is he not going to make me do?

'That stupid lazy, good for nothing'...I mumble a few other names I'd like to call him inside my mind, as I trod over to his side of the room slowly, my legs still slightly stiff and painful and the suit terrible uncomfortable. Once I actually got to where Sasuke sat he just stretches his arm to the direction of the other chair. My eyes follow his hand and I spot the jug halfway across the table nearer to the other side of the room, I feel stupid for thinking that it would be close to him, guess he's not 'that' lazy after all. I frown slightly as I see him give a small smirk; happy in achieving his goal of annoying me...he just doesn't know how much thin ice he's treading on right now. I walk over slowly to it, and when I finally get to the jug I realise that it is however right next to the wall and no matter how much I try to stretch over the table I just can't reach it. There just seems to be a few centimeters gap between my fingers and the jug handle. How I hate being short, everything in life just seems to remind me how much easier my life would be if I was just a bit taller! I breath out deeply before looking for an alternative route since I feel that climbing over the eating table will only damage my image if anything. The only way I can see is to climb onto the comfy chair and somehow squeeze myself in to the small gap and walk over to it. With my legs and the rest of my body still numb and painful I really didn't want to picture myself climbing over that chair...

"What's the matter Gaara, can't you reach it? Should I just get it myself?" I turn my head to see him sitting there, his fork softly tapping the empty glass cup next to him as he rests his check on the palm of his other hand, a look of evil on his features which I personally feel suited him the best since that's his true personality!

"No young master. No need to bother yourself with such trivial things. I can manage it on my own." I say and I watch as he puts down the spoon and rests his hand against the table, his expression now looking like it said 'lets see him try'. I turn and face the other chair, determination written across my face, I'll show the little punk I can do this. Yet another difficult task I'm going to have to conquer, but if I can find a hidden alarm clock in this massive room I can definitely get that jug! Like hell I'd need help for something like this!

I stop at the chair and do the only other thing I think will help, moving it. I grab on to the armrest and proceed to tug at the chair in hopes of moving it out so I can squeeze into the gap. I try and try but all attempts are futile as I can't even make the thing bug let along 'move' it. I stop and lean against the chair and breath in deeply, this thing weighed a ton it wasn't going to move even if I kicked it so this plan was out the window. Plan A failure now on to plan B... Climbing over it. I did say I didn't want to picture myself climbing over this but I guess I have no other choice, it's either this or the table which I think is waxed so I'm not going to even attempt that. I slip out of my shoes and I climb onto the chair, my feet on the soft seat as I grip the top of the chair, trying to keep my balance since the soft silky material underneath my feet was causing my feet to sink in to the seat. I try not to fall off as I slowly raise my left leg up and place it softly on the armrest. I quickly count to three before I loosen my grip on the chair top and put all my weight onto my left leg before I use it to push myself up off the chair and land wobbly into the crack, my calculations weren't exactly perfect since I end up banging my shoulder into the wall from the uneven landing. But although not perfect I was now sandwiched between the table and the wall with just enough room for me to walk in a straight line leading straight to Sasuke. I give a small sigh of relief that I had finally accomplished the task when Sasuke has to go and ruin it by voicing out his thoughts.

"I didn't know someone could take so long just getting a jug. Are you sure you don't need help?" I frown. If I weren't as controlled as I was now I would have definitely shouted out a big, 'oh yeah, and who's fault is it that I'm bruised all over and in pain right now?!'. But not letting his stupid remarks get to me I grab the jug and walk over to where he is. Having reached my goal of bringing him his juice I feel relieved that it's finally all over, I even feel relaxed enough to put a small smile on my face.

"Here you go sir." he places his cup on the table. I finish pouring his drink and set down the jug. But as my eyes land on Sasuke I find that he is staring back at me. I find his stare too calculating and decide straight away I don't want to find out what he's planning in that twisted little mind of his, besides it'll probably involve me. So instead I turn to my side, although I'm still fully aware of his gaze from the corner of my eye. I try to distract myself by looking up at the clock and watch as the minute's tick away loudly. Slowly the hands on the clock face moving slower and slower almost like they had stopped. Even though this was very annoying, I think the fact that Sasuke's eating right next to me is even worse. The sound of his knife and fork cutting away at what smelled like heaven. But then again I hardly ever ate when I was at home so not eating so this mustn't be the problem. Ah, then it must be the fact that he is still staring at me! I give up trying to act calm and cool and face my current annoyance.

"Is there something on my face or am I just wearing my pants the wrong way?" I ask politely my eyes darting down to check that my sarcastic remark wasn't actually true. My nerves were beginning to strain and it was taking a lot of effort for me not to just grab his neck when it's so close!

"No, what would make you think that?" he asks, his blank face now looking very amused. I however choose to be the more mature one and continue to stare seriously at him.

"Well then why on earth have you been staring at me ever since I got here?" and then as if on cue a smile spreads across his face and I just know that he's been waiting for me to say this. My brain takes this time to call myself a big idiot and shouts at me to run and hide in the closest ditch somewhere, preferably somewhere far far away from Sasuke, but I don't budge. This is now a choice between confronting him face on or having him continuing to stare at me with those calculating eyes, and I'd rather choose the 'head on' anyday. I stand straight and look him in the eye, and wait for him to start his little verbal battle with me which I will not return since I am not going to let him get to me today.

"Well I was just..." I wait patiently, my mind already thinking of what he would say, possibly some rude remark about me again, and all I ask for is that it not be about my father. Because that would just be too much and I might give in to the temptation of...

"Admiring your, unique features." I freeze, all my thoughts suddenly vanish as I try to recall his last words, he didn't just say what I thought he did...right?! This is not what I prepared myself for, anything but 'admire' your 'unique features'? Has he gone totally cookoo?! This was just too bizzare even for him!

"Wha...what do you...mean, young...master?" I ask timidly, hoping it was just me thinking too much. His smile widens and he stands up, I freeze, this is not good.

"You know...you have really unusual hair colour, it's so red. I was just wondering whether it was dyed or not?" he takes a step to the side so that now he's standing in front of me, I panic.

"Its...part of my DNA...I mean...natural!" I stutter a bit as my mind jumps in to control and my eyes dart from left to right working out the closest exit route for me to make a jump for. To my left was the table and my right was the wall. All I could do now is step slowly behind me since Sasuke has smartly blocked off the front as he advances forward.

"Fascinating." is his simple reply and his right hand reaches up to what I assume was an attempt to touch my hair. I freak out and jump back from his sudden gesture and find my back hitting against the comfy chair's armrest and loosing my balance I fall backwards. I now find myself sitting awkwardly in the chair I had wished to sit in earlier. With my butt just resting on top of the armrest I had tripped over, my back dipping into the seat and my head against the other armrest I wasn't in a very comfortable position. If this is how all my wishes are going to turn out I hope none of them come true again! Still a bit dazed from the sudden fall, I look up and spot Sasuke standing where I had tripped looking like a curious cat monitoring its next prey. I close my eyes and struggle to get up as I wave my hands in the air hoping to grab the top of the chair. I hit something and I tighten my fingers on it, I open my eyes to see what it was I had just grabbed. To my utter shock it was the front of Sauke's shirt since he's moved and was now hovering above the chair. I let go quickly and bring my arms to my chest, and watch all my hopes of escape vanish as Sasuke places his hands on either side of my head. My mind is in a jumble as I really don't know where this is all leading to and all I want it to get out of this weird awkward position quickly!

"Well...it's just darker...than normal ginger heads, right?" I say trying to finish off the earlier conversation and hoping he'd just accept the fact that there was this possibility and just move away from me.

"But the colour's too rich." he lifts one of his hands up and it makes contact with my hair. I tense up but fight the urge to smack his hand away as it carries on playing with my hair. God if only I hadn't made up my stupid mind to be obedient, but since I've put up with it for so long I can't just give up half way. I mean he's just playing with my hair he can't possibly do anything worst than...

"You know, you're being really obedient right now. I wonder if you'll object if I said I wanted to kiss you...again." my eyes widen and I tighten my grip on my shirt. Kiss me AGAIN! Was he out of his mind, how am I suppose to reply to that, close my eyes and say yes master?! His right hand moves from my hair and slowly trances a path to my mouth, I shiver as his fingertips meet my lips. On the inside I'm currently slapping myself silly, why is my timing always bad just when I had to go and make up my mind to be obedient Sasuke suddenly has the urge to be weird or would the proper wording be HOMO! Stupid me I should have seen this comming after what he tried this morning. But what am I suppose to do now, just sit here and take it?!

"Is that a 'yes master'?" he chuckles lightly and before I know it his hand is on my chin and tipping it upwards, his face moving closer slowly. I can almost feel sweat form on my forehead, was I going to be obedient and accept my masters request of letting him take away my second kiss? Stupid Sasuke, and stupid me for thinking being the same as the others would mean no bullying, this is bloody sexual harassment! I feel his breath on my face, oh no he's so close. I snap, I'm not going to let him do this to me!

"No. Stop it!" I shove him backwards as I try to make a quick exit to the left. I think it's honest to say it didn't quite go to plan, because the next thing I know I find that my lips aren't kissing Sasuke but the floor beneath me as I find I had miraculously managed to flip around and land face down on it. I think I could pretty much guess how much of a fool I looked like right now since I could make out Sasuke laughing his heart out behind me.

So all this time he wasn't being weird, it was just his way of making fun of me...AGAIN!

I push myself up and stand facing him, he stops laughing and looks at me for a second or so before he begins to chuckle again. I seriously think I heard one of my veins pop as I marched over to him and grab the front of his shirt and shake him.

"You bastard what was that for! Is making fun of me really that amusing for you?!" he grabs my hands and tug them off his shirt and I give him a death glare in return.

"Yes." he replies his face having a smug expression pasted on it. I make claws with my hands and try to tear him to shreds but his grip on my wrists is too strong.

"Why you little..." he cuts my sentence off with his own.

"But it wasn't all my fault this time. It was your fault." I wrinkle my nose and give a snort.

"Really? And what could 'I' possibly do to 'make' you make fun of ME?" I tug my hands free and fold them against my chest, I wasn't buying his lies for a nano-second.

"Well you're the one who started to act all weird and funny first. I mean what's with you calling me 'young master' again, you usually just insert a 'you' where my name should be." he pauses and then rubs his chin in thought.

"Did you hit your head again?"

"Is that an insult? I try to be polite and nice and 'you' think I act weird? That's how all the other people here act what's weird about it?"

"Well you're not like the other's are you, you're Gaara. And if I recall correctly he's rude, bossy, loud and possibly a bit shorter than most of them." I grit my teeth, and convince myself not to hurt him because what he's saying is true...

"So don't you want me to be like them. I thought you wanted an obedient slave boy to boss around."

"Not really. And if you were like that I'd probably have to consider firing you. Didn't you think they were boring? They're just so...they're like.." he struggles to find the appropriate wording for it and I try to help him out.

"Work loving zombies?"

"That's the word...dead." ok, maybe he thought they were more like monsters than I did. I fell a chill go down my spine as I remember their dull dead eyes. I don't think they're dead I 'm just not sure they remember how to feel anymore. Well at least now we have one thing we can both honestly agree on.

"You know I was surprised you weren't like them when I first met you though. Why is that?" I snap out of my thoughts and look back at him.

"What do you mean why. I'm a normal health teenage boy why would I act like some brainwashed zombie. They've probably been through some hard training course entitled 'how to strip you of your emotions part one...'"

"What?" Sasuke drops his smile and looks seriously at me. I find it strange that he's looking like that when I just cracked a joke.

"What, didn't you go through their training too? You're from the academy right?" now that one got me thinking.

"There's actually an academy for teaching people to be servants?" he's joking right?

"Where do you think you came from then?"

"Um...my parents...?"

"No. I mean aren't you suppose to be fully trained?" I hold my hands up in defence.

"Hey wait a minute there kid. I'm just 18, I've only got A-level qualifications. I'm not a genius!" God where was his mind at, normal jobs weren't as complicated as this. I watch as Sasuke calms down a bit before going into thought.

"I knew it, I thought it was strange..." he says but more to himself than to me, a small smile on his lips.

"What's strange?"

"Nothing." and before I can press on he changes the subject.

"Why are you trying to act like them anyway? I thought you liked being you." I open my mouth and then close it quickly. How was I going to explain to him that I didn't want him to bully me, wouldn't that just sound childish?

"Well I'm dressed like them I might as well act like them too." his eyebrow rises and he places an elbow on the table, his chin resting against his hand.

"You're not still angry about the suit thing are you?" I grin inside as he easily takes an excuse in my hope to change the topic, and now thinks it's the suit. Which really is uncomfortable so I'm technically not lying.

"Of course not, I'm not that immature. What do you take me for?" I say lifting my chin up high, playing along with the excuse. He tilts his head to the side.

"Really?" We stare at each other for a while before I decide give in.

"Of course I'm still annoyed with this, thing!" I grab at the pure black jacket and tug at it to show him exactly what I meant.

"Well it's a suit you know they're like that. And here I was thinking it was something big bothering poor Gaara."

"What I can't even complain about things I don't like now? First I don't get to choose what I wear and now I can't even get upset about not being able to move in it!?" I suddenly feel caught up in the moment and decide that I don't feel like backing down, not when he just said I should act more like myself. I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind. I wait for him to counter this.

"No you're right you should be allowed to be upset." I blink, this was certainly a change. And here I thought he'd object or argue or...

"Besides you're cute when your angry. You remind me of a...panda!" ...make fun of me.

"Panda's don't get angry...they're fluffy bears that sleep most of the time."

"Yeah but they have black rimmed eyes just like you." he points at me and I blink, my eyes following where his finger was pointing towards and then realisation slowly hits me. Ah stupid me! I forgot to take it off. Damn now he's noticed my stupid dumb habit. What can I say, normal depressed people buy a nice sharp razor and relieve stress through pain, but I'm poor and cheap and any blood lose that wasn't used to sell to black markets was a waste so what do I do? I grab the cheapest eyeliner in the drug store and go home to draw out my frustrations on my eyes. Nice, simple and no blood lost. It's not like I'd need to bother about comments from bullies, they already had a bag full to call me why not just give them another one?

I bite my bottom lip, but how was I going to get out of this one without him finding out...

"What...you have a...a problem with makeup?" I shoot back, trying to sound a bit angry instead of defensive.

"No..." I cut off whatever else he had to say.

"Well then great. If you don't then don't comment on it." I pause, the side of my mouth slowly slides up to show a grin.

"Besides, wearing make up isn't half as bad as going around blindly kissing guys is it Sasuke?!" ha let's see him try to think of a counter attack for that.

"You're right, I really shouldn't..." I wait for him to finish his sentance but instead he moves his head forward and pecks at my forehead quickly before pulling back and sitting down. Shocked as I am I'm more prepared this time and as I take a few steps back I manage to not trip over, although I'm pretty sure my checks still automatically turned bright red.

"...make a habit out of it?" he finishes. I give him a glare and bring the palm of my hand up to wipe my slightly moist forehead. Thanks to this morning I'm not really shocked, more angry!

"Don't try to do that again ever! Or I'll make sure that you are never physically capable of having kids!" he gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Too bad Gaara. Even without that, I don't think we can."

"Well let me tell you something mister. Even if I WAS into men it wouldn't be with someone like YOU. Besides I'm not a Homo." I point my finger accusingly in his direction.

"I don't think I can say the same thing for you though buddy."

"Oh no, I'm not in to men. I like cute girls, especially if they're shorter than me." I narrow my eyes at him.

"I am not a girl either!" I find myself impulsively grabbing his shirt again although this time was standing at a further distance. A safety precaution.

"Just because I wear 'some' make up doesn't mean I like to wear a matching frilly dress with it!"

"Well I guess if you were more feminine you would have noticed sooner." he shakes his head at me. I blink, confused by his sudden change in behavior.

"What?"

"I find myself disappointed in you Gaara." I blink.

"Yet again, what?"

"You haven't noticed yet have you? My clothes." I let go of his shirt and then look down...

"Well I suppose they're quite creased...but what has that got to do with me? I just grabbed them lightly. Very lightly." I try to discreetly smooth out the very stubborn crease marks my hands had last made contact with.

"No, it's because you had to be 'smart' and chuck all of my clothes out of the suitcase. This was in it."

I look at the floor and spot the clothes I had practically torn apart in my frantic search of the annoying alarm. I pause my mouth forming a small 'oh' before I begin to fidget with my hands. My mind starts to sense guilt beginning to build up.

"Well you still have loads of other outfits to choose from. You know you have hundreds of suits to pick." I say in my unusually soft voice, it's best that I don't get him angry about these kinds of delicate issues. This doesn't work and I see his gaze drop to a pile further behind. I look behind and spot a small mountain of expensive suits and other wear all covered in dust. I turn my head back but drop my gaze, oh God now he's going to add the damage to my already massive debut. But to my surprise I hear Saskue just give a sigh, and I look up to see what other ideas he had in mind.

"Well not that I really care since I just don't want to wear a suit all day..." I cringe inside, Oh and I do? bloody hypocrite.

"...but you just had to choose my favorite one to mess up didn't you, genius?" I think the sarcasim came out louder than it should have. And here I was feeling sorry that I had runined his clothes.

"Well I'll iron it or something. Hand it over!" I stretch out a hand, ready to take his crumpled shirt and shorts and iron it like it'd never seen before. Sasuke however seems to have other ideas as he just stands there. His mouth forms a 'playful' smile, I shudder, that seems to imply bad things to me...

"Oh I don't think you'll have enough time Gaara. I'll think about it after you've finished the others."

Others?

I look around me quickly and I spot what he means straight away, all the dead clothes creased and dirty. Oh dear God, I forgot I would have to clean all of this!

"And I hope you do finish before my guest arrives, I need the room nice and tidy." and I have to finish this before the afternoon? But it was already nearly twelve. that's like two hours to clean this all up! I stare at all the crumpled suits I had thrown away so easily in my desperation. This was definitely their way of getting revenge on me...

I give up even asking for more time...and instead decide that I'll finish it myself. I'll show him that I can do this...right?

I set off to work and look around for the closest pile, and walk over to it. I decide that bending down on my knees would be too much of a hassle so I begin to stretch downwards hoping my back is still flexible enough to reach the floor.

"There's still one thing bothering me though" he says to himself rather than to me.

"Yeah? And what could bother you, genius?" I look round to find him in a puzzled expression, what on earth would bother him?

"It's weird, it should have happened by now..." he whispers to himself quietly.

"What I didn't quite catch that? What happened?" I turn back and bend further and finally reach the stupid shirt without having to bend my stressed knees, which is when I hear a loud rip echo the room.

Oh my god!!!

I quickly straighten and turn, my hands automatically going back to cover my small 'incident'. I feel my checks redden from the embarrassment. Sasuke looks as surprised as I do. But what I find even more embarrassing than ripping my trousers would be if he...

"You didn't see anything did you?" I ask in desperation. He looks at me quickly.

"No...See what?"

"Nothing..." I add quickly.

"...Can I get a change of clothes." I say trying to change the topic. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me but I stand firm and he decides to drop the issue.

"Ok." he replies, before getting off the chair and coming over then stretches his arm towards me. And although he wasn't laugh out loud he had a very smug face on.

"Take it off then." I gulp.

"Ju..just get it and I'll change afterwards." he carries on staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"...It's cold in here." he gives up and accepts my lame excuse.

"Okay, I'll go tell someone to bring it up for you."

"You're leaving? Aren't you coming back though?"

"Is that an invite to see you change?" I give a deep growl making sure to show him my 'fangs'.

"I'm just joking. I need to go prepare for the guest anyway so I'll probably pop back at around 2. "Besides..." he pops a hand on my head and ruffles it a bit.

"I don't want to be in the way while you're tidying up."

"I don't care, I WILL get it all done!"

"Good. See you later then." and he walks off towards the door, but as he turns the handle he looks back at me.

"But I guess I'll have to tell them get a bigger size right, chubby panda-san?"

"I am not fat! You just gave me a cheap suit!" I shout back at him as he closes the door chuckling.

I wait a few minutes and when I'm sure he's left I give a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't hang around and press the issue. I pull my hands away from behind me, what would I have done if he did see? My boxers having red gourds on them isn't exactly something to be proud of, infact even I think it's childish but what can I say, I like gourds...and they're cheap. Ah who gives a damn what Sasuke thinks, he probably did see. I start to undo the button and zip, ready to take it off. Since it's going to be one of 'them' I don't have to worry about being seen. I slip it off easily and chuck it on the floor, I'll deal with it later. I look at the stretch of ground leading from my feet to the door, it seemed that more clothes were scattered about than I could remember chucking. I sigh and bend quickly to retrieve the shirt I had dropped in my surprise, I look at it and then quickly scan the room. Well that's one down and hundreds more to go.

---------------------------------------------------

I undo the buttons and then slide the jacket of quickly. This suit was becoming unbearably hot and I was all sweaty from bending down so long, and since it was so stiff it was starting to hinder me folding clothes. I throw it down next to the ripped trousers and take a short break by sitting down among the pile of clothes. I look and my watch quickly and then grunt, all this work and it was just half and hour, I glance next to me, I had managed to do three high piles and had folded them all neatly and stacked them. I feel proud of myself, if this carries on I'll probably get it all done even before the guest arrives. I fall backwards and lay there on the floor, but before I even attempted the rest of the clothes I was going to enjoy some silence and rest my over tired body. I open my eyes and spot the comfy chair that tripped me earlier right behind me, hmmm...

I sit up and stand before turning to walk over to it. Since I did so much why lie on the floor when I can sit on something so comfy.

I plop down on the chair my back resting against the back as sink in to the soft fabric. It was as I was trying to sit back a bit that I felt something pointy poke my back. I sit out a bit and look behind me, and there wedged in between the cushion and the back was something small and black. I pull it out and realise it's a little black book...with the initials 'S.U' on it. I pause, I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to work out this belonged to Sasuke, and since it wasn't there when I fell into the chair this meant it fell out of Sasuke during the little 'hair debate' scene. I find my mouth curling into my own evil grin, I grip the little book tightly between my hands, this is it! This could only mean that this little booklet was so important that Sasuke had to carry it around with him! It's possible it's even his personal diary...think of all the possibilities I could even try and find some of his hidden secrets!

I frown, but if I was to look through this I'd be invading his personal space. I couldn't do that, Sasuke's not enough of a bastard for me to do something this terrible. I pop the book back quickly in-between the cushions and stand up ready to walk away. But I stop and then turn back to face the chair...that being said I just can't fight the temptation of reading it. I step back to the chair wearily. Hmmm, maybe I need to think of something motivational enough for me to do this without a guilty heart. I close my eyes and work up the memories of the past few days and dig up the first bad thought. I unwillingly land on this morning, which would be...the kiss. I open my eyes, that was enough to get me started. I grab the book up quickly and smile.

"I can't let my first kiss go to waste I'll just think of you as payback." I sit back and make myself comfortable before I open the cover and begin to read.

Hmmm...page one, routine for day 1, that's a weird title...

---------------------------------------------------

YaY, done!! My longest chapter yet...if anyone doesn't like long chapters please fell free to tell me, because if you don't I'll just end up writing and it'll just never end. Oh and before I forget I'm going away on a holiday so I'll be back on the first of January so you'll all have to wait for at least a month or so before the next chapter comes out, sorry...--.

And also to those who feel my writing or story can be improved please to comment on it, or I'll never know if I've got something wrong or not.


End file.
